1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ice cleats and more particularly pertains to securing traction surfaces to existing footwear so as to aid in walking on icy surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shoe attachment of a wide variety of designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, shoe attachment of a wide variety of designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing traction or other walking assistance through a wide variety of methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 257,908 to Inohara discloses the ornamental design for a cleat plate for a sport shoe sole.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,045 to Crigger et al. discloses snow and ice anti-skid devices for shoes consisting of a pair of metal bars connected pivotally together at their centers.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 299,285 to Watson discloses the ornamental design for an ice gripping shoe attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,396 to Deacon discloses a traction device for walking on ice.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,231 to Simoneau discloses an ice stud for shoes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,271 to Korpel discloses a built-in retractable ice spur device for shoe heels.
In this respect, the ice cleats according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing traction surfaces to existing footwear so as to aid in walking on icy surfaces.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved ice cleats which can be used for securing traction surfaces to existing footwear so as to aid in walking on icy surfaces. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.